Tenisu no Himesama
by fiftysixmirrors
Summary: What if Echizen Ryoma wasn't the Prince of Tennis, but the Princess of Tennis? FemRyo


_**Disclaimer**_: I do _not_ own Prince of Tennis (テニスの王子様,_Tenisu no Ōjisama_)_;_ the rightful owner is Takeshi Konomi (許斐剛, _Konomi Takeshi_).

_**Summary:**____What if Echizen Ryoma wasn't the Prince of Tennis, but the Princess of Tennis?_

_**Tenisu no Himesama**_

**Prologue: A Princess Appears Part I**

_By Sunflower-san (Formerly NeoWorld)_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Train**_

_**2:43**____**PM**_

"Fools, don't you even know your own grip?" a teenage boy with light brown hair questioned his two friends, "If you want to use a top-spin, use the Western grip. It's done by holding the racquet as if you were going to shake someone's hand. Here," he said as he showed his friends how to swing the racquet.

"That's why you're the ace at the Kitagoe tennis club!" one of his cronies praised.

"Stupid, its only common sense!" he bragged as he continued to swing his racquet. It stopped inches in front of a young brunette's face each time; it seemed as if the racquet was getting closer to her each swing. If this kept on, she might actually get hit!

"Ne," a figure who sat across from the standing group of three said, "You guys are too loud." The teen who had explained grips looked up, racquet stilled. The girl sighed in relief. The elder boy still seemed to be in shock, having been interrupted.

Suddenly the train jerked and the boy dropped his racquet. "Heh, I can't believe I just got told off by a grade schooler…"

As he bent down to retrieve his racquet, there was a surprised look on his face as he heard what the girl (not that he knew) had to say.

"Bingo, picking up a racquet from the ground is the correct Western grip," she informed.

"What?" he questioned back.

His inquiry went unnoticed by the girl as she continued, "Oh yeah, the handshake grip you that were referring to earlier is called the Eastern grip. There are some people who mix them up. It seems as though you are part of that percentage…" with that, she got up as the train came to a halt.

"Hey you," Sasabe yelled as the girl walked off the train, "Wait up! Che…"

"Ne, ne, Sasabe, you just got dissed!" His friends snickered at him.

"We better get off too," Sasabe's first friend warned while he tried to control his laughter.

"Ah, me too!" exclaimed the brunette middle schooler.

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Train Station**_

_**2:47**____**PM**_

"Geez, obaa-sama is late even though she's the one that called me out!" the girl with the twin braids complained.

"Excuse me; do you happen to know where Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden is?" she heard someone ask.

As she looked up she saw a greenish-black haired girl with golden eyes wearing white shorts, a form-fitting red shirt with an open red jacket on top, and a white Fila cap carrying a white tennis bag. "Ah! You're from the train!" she —meaning the girl with the brown hair— exclaimed, "Ah, gomen, I'm also going to Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden. Are you playing? It will be my first time watching tennis! What's your name? Ah! Where are my manners! Watashi wa Ryuzaki Sakuno, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Aa, Echizen Ryoma, yoroshiku. So, where is it?" Ryoma was becoming impatient now as it was 2:57 and she had to be at the tennis garden at 3:15.

"Ah, gomennasai!" Sakuno apologized as she realized that she had been rambling. She then looked towards a map on the pillar she was standing by, "It seems that you need to take the south exit and go straight."

"South exit, huh. Arigatou." Ryoma thanked as she walked away from Sakuno towards the south exit.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

"Ah, obaa-sama, you're 30 minutes late!" Sakuno chided her grandmother.

"Gomen Sakuno-chan. All right, let's go." Sakuno's grandmother gave a halfhearted apology as they made their way towards the north exit. Sakuno was confused. "Eh, obaa-san, that's the north exit…"

"What are you talking about, Sakuno? Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden is just ahead of the north exit," her grandma told her. "What are you doing Sakuno? Let's hurry."

"Eh, north exit," Sakuno muttered to herself, "Ah! What do I do? I told Ryoma-san the wrong directions!"

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden**_

_**3:30**____**PM**_

"You're in a hurry, is there someone you want to see?" Sumire questioned Sakuno as she watched her granddaughter scurry around.

"Obaa-san, what happens if you're late for a match?" Sakuno suddenly asked her grandma.

"Then you're automatically defaulted."

"Defaulted?"

"It means that you were disqualified."

"Yabe! I have to go look around!" Sakuno said as she ran off.

"What a strange child," Sumire mused. "Make sure to be careful!"

"Ah," was all Sakuno could say as she saw Ryoma lying down on the grass outside of the courts. "Excuse me, Ryoma-san; did you make it on time?"

"I was five minutes late, so I defaulted," she replied.

"I'm so sorry Ryoma-san! It's my fault."

"You're right. Who else could it have been?"

"Are you thirsty? I think there is a vending machine over there," Sakuno said pointing towards a rest area. "Here, take this as a repayment for me making you late to your match." After Ryoma got a grape Ponta Sakuno paid for, they went to sit on a bench across from the vending machines. "Now that I think about it, thank you for earlier, you saved me on the train."

"From what?" Ryoma questioned as she drank her Ponta.

"If you hadn't said anything about grips, I probably would have been hit in the face by the racquet that guy was swinging."

"You were on the same train?" Ryoma hadn't meant to sound so rude, "Where did you sit?"

"Across from you, I was behind those three guys, so you probably didn't see me."

"Aa, I just told them to shut up because they were being too loud." At that moment, an empty can of soda went flying past Ryoma's face.

"Sorry for being so loud…" Sasabe said.

"This is that brat from earlier." The brown haired boy said.

"It looks like he just lost and is getting ready to leave." his black haired friend commented.

"I'm seeded in the Under-16 tournament," Sasabe moved his racquet so that he could knock off Ryoma's hat, "and also one of the people aiming for that trophy. And you told _me _to shut up? I _dare_ you to say it again! Huh!"

Ryoma just gave him a cold stare.

"I don't like that look of yours!"

No response.

"It's way too early for a kid like _you_ to talk to _me_ about tennis!"

Still no response.

"You ignorant brat!" Sasabe moved to hit Ryoma with his racquet but stopped centimeters short of Ryoma's head.

And yet he _still_ got no reaction!

"Hey let's go," Sasabe's brown haired friend said.

"Ne," Ryoma got up to pick up the empty can Sasabe threw, "do you remember the grips yet?"

"What?" Sasabe said.

"If not, I'll teach you what tennis is all about." Ryoma said with a cocky smirk.

"Why you…"

**A/N**: It's been forever since I've written anything! I made a few changes, so constructive criticism would be appreciated. I look forward to continuing this piece and hope I find inspiration!

Ja ne~!


End file.
